


Suits

by fairie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairie/pseuds/fairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The initiations of the business world are ritualized and codified; and Saito finds no shame in finding himself on his knees at seventeen in front of his potential employer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

It was not by any means a shameful thing that he was on his knees. At one time or another every businessman who had risen to power had been, sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally. Saito was seventeen and he was trying to break into the business world. And without anything more then the ironed suit that he wore there was no more reason to hire him than any other bright, youthful face. But he was willing to do whatever it took and it’s this very principle that led him to the situation he was in now, sitting patiently on his knees, bearing a stoic expression.

There was no disrespect in this transaction, no calling of vulgar names or frantic tugging of hair. The sound of the zipper being tugged down and the appearance of his golden ticket into his firm. He would take it carefully in his hands as if it were fragile, because in a way it was – opportunities could be shattered in a blink of an eye and there was perfection expected of him. He took it in his mouth completely, no room for juvenile teasing or time to be wasted. Saito sucks in a slow, rhythmic pace without any sounds to guide him as to whether he was doing a good job or not. Everything was internalized and controlled. He sucks with his eyes closed because he’s deciding that if he keeps them open he’ll choke or make a mistake and then everything will be for naught and he’ll be nothing. He can’t accept failure and neither will he accept trying again and ending up with similar results. Once, and it’ll be done. He feels a hand placed on his shoulder and a chill goes up his spine as he opens his eyes and looks up to see sympathetic eyes. He mentally scolds himself for the fact that he’s getting comfort but deep down he sincerely appreciates it.

Saito sucks with a newly found vigour and he’s pressing forward until tears well up in his eyes as it snags at the back of his throat because this is about pride, the fact that he won’t allow himself to be mediocre and the stigmas of the act are all but lost on him. It is an American concept that one must be on their high horse all the time rather than having a few moments of grace when they are humble.

There’s nothing that pleases him more then to finally hear a full fledged moan and he knows that it’s not out of pity. He can understand the calling of such primal lust because he is but a teenager at heart and the man in front of him bears just as much a youthful soul as he does. When he sucks he can taste the future and all the salty, bitter moments it will bring. For a moment he can envision himself older, prim and proper in a business suit. It does not seem silly to him to have these prophetic glimpses, but instead a tell tale sign of greatness to come.

Finally, he tastes success and he greedily swallows every drop because unspoken guidelines compel him to do so. He retracts ever so slowly, the last lingering moments of contact between them before his mouth is now once again his own. He wipes his lips with the shirt of his newly bought suit but he doesn’t move from his position, not until an outstretched hand is lent to him. He pulls himself up and he just watches with unsure eyes for the verdict, scrutinizing every blink. Finally the businessman leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. His position has been secured.

Mamoru-sensei was a mentor and guiding hand from then on and there is never any mention or insinuation of the previous event. Instead they are professional, just as it should be. Saito stays with the company for ten long years until at which point he’s made enough money to begin his own enterprise. These initiations are not forgotten but instead repeated like a cycle, a tradition that will not die. Nor in time does he forget his former sensei and when he hears of the company in financial trouble he is there to help rather than to harm.

He only asks for a kiss to seal the deal, a thank you for his entrance into the world.


End file.
